ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Web-Head
''Web-Head ''is an American action-adventure comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The comic is a retelling of Spider-Man's early years when he was sixteen, went to high school, and was constantly bullied. While the comic is mostly based on Spider-Man's golden age, it features characters from more recent years as well and also takes some inspiration from recent Spider-Man shows, games, movies, etc. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - the main protagonist of the series who has many spider-like abilities. Supporting *'Aunt May Reilly-Parker' - Peter's loving aunt who he does everything he can to support. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' - Peter's best friend and the rich kid at Midtown High. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - a very smart student who is a lot like Peter in many ways. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' - an extremely popular student who everyone has a crush on. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - the star player of Midtown High's football team. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan '- a cheerleader and another rather popular student. *'Sally Avril' - another cheerleader who is rather stuck-up and bratty. *'Sean "Tiny" McKeever' - an intelligent student who helps people cheat. *'Seymour O'Reilly' - a very anger-prone student who is known for getting into fights. *'Jason Ionello' - an egotistical student who is obsessed with his own looks. *'Randolph "Randy" Robertson' - a brainy jock that is far more approachable than his friends. *'Hobie Brown/Prowler' - a student who has a double life as the crime-fighting Prowler *'John Jonah Jameson' - the head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's Spider-Man hating boss. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - Jameson's secretary who attempts to keep his temper under control. *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson '- the editor-and-chief of the Daily Bugle. *'Edward "Ned" Leeds' - a reporter at the Daily Bugle. *'Captain Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe' - a Police Captain and a well-respected officer. *'Raymond Warren' - a science teacher at Midtown High. *'Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/The Lizard' - a scientist that owns Connors and Co. Labs. *'Andrew Davis' - the principal of Midtown High. * Antagonists *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' - Harry's father who doubles as the villainous Green Goblin. *'Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - a genius scientist and Peter's former idol. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom' - a former member of the Bugle who grows to despise Peter. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - a businessman turned criminal after the loss of his company. *'Flint Marko/Sandman' - a petty thief that is given the ability to shapeshift. *'Max Dillon/Electro '- a greedy repairman turned electrified menace. *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - an illusionist and actor who turns to crime. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' - a hunter obsessed with hunting bigger and tougher prey. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' - one of the biggest crime bosses in New York City. *'Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino' - a criminal who has a near-indestructible suit. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' - a mad former cop turned horrifying super-villain. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker '- a thief and assassin for hire who wields two shock gauntlets. *'The Enforcers' **'Jackson Brice/Montana' - a man who is incredible with a lariat. **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' - an expert marksman and martial artist. **'Raymond Bloch/Ox '- a massive and incredibly strong beast of a man. *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin '- a fashion designer who has strong ties to the criminal underworld. *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon '- a criminal master of disguise. *'Lonnie Lincoln' - an albino gang leader who is incredibly strong. *'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' - an assassin for hire who is very adept with many weapons. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - a thief and an on and off love interest of Peter's. *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' - a convicted serial killer with an alien super suit. *'Frederick Fosswell/Big Man '- a member of the Daily Bugle and an infamous crime boss. *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane' - a crime boss with many cybernetic implants. **'Hammerhead '- Silvermane's bodyguard. *'Avery Chance/Syren' - a former henchman turned supervillain *'Spencer Smythe/Spider-Slayer' - a genius scientist who mutated himself. *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' - a rabbit-themed criminal who has no powers or tech at all. *'Hippo' - a mutated hippo-man who often accompanies White Rabbit. * Issues #/The Wall-Crawling Web-Head/ - Peter heads out after his current main enemy, the Kingpin. #/Fight in Flight/ - after Wilson Fisk's fall, Adrain Toomes loses his company, blaming Spider-Man for it. #/A Sharp Toothed Grin/ - gang boss Lonnie Lincoln attempts to take over Wilson Fisk's spot. # Trivia *